The Lost Warrior Saga: The Beginning
by Jason Colombetti
Summary: The beginning adventures of Jason Davion, 37th in line for the Federated Commonwealth throne, on a fantastic and alien world...


The Lost Warrior Saga: The Beginning

/* Note: It you see stuff inside these /* ***/ **it is this author's way if doing comments and such. Ok, here goes. This is the beginning of a series of stories starring my Mechwarrior Yahoo Chat Role Playing character Jason Davion who you can look for and view the profile for under the screen name Jason_Davion. Some stories will keep continuity, some won't. Some will be erotic, some won't. It all depends on how I feel at the time I write and if a particularly good RP goes down and I want to transfer it to paper. This DOES NOT take place in the Battletech universe and probably never will though elements will pop up from time to time. This entire saga takes place in the world of Aenyee which is the world Yahoo role players know is the amalgamation of fantasy and sci-fi worlds into a single role playing universe in the user rooms of the Entertainment & Arts section of Yahoo chat. Now that that is out of the way I hope you enjoy my writings, and don't be shy as all criticisms are accepted and considered**. Super Happy Contest: Tell me where I picked up the use of /* */** **as a commenting practice by shooting me an email with CONTEST in the header and your name and what you look like in the body of the email with the correct answer and I will use as a supporting character in a future story. OH HAPPY HAPPY FUN FUN ^_^! (Use or RP characters instead of actually you accepted just also send a list of powers in addition to name and description. Void where illegal, no purchase necessary, for your free game piece write to:**

**All Your Base Are Belong To Us**

**You Have No Chance To Survive Make Your Time Ave.**

**Someone Set Us Up The Bomb!!!, What You Say!! Move 'Zig!)*/**

" They say that your life flashes before your eyes before you die. Strange how in this case it's the past hour." He thought as, like in a slow dream, he saw the ground rushing toward him as he sat in his Battlemech. His mind drifts back to barely and hour before. The hour it took to turn his world upside down.

The moment the jump was complete he knew something was wrong. Instead of the normal bright flash of light and the slight wave of nausea that accompanied a normal jump, he noticed a period of time where there was nothing but blackness, and the wave of nausea was anything but slight. As the bridge of the dropship he was currently residing on came into view he noticed the others were extremely green around the gills as well. Even those who were able to make jumps with out and discomfort at all. The bridge crew snapped into action though and in a couple of minutes the reports came flooding in. He caught snippets of various transmissions and reports. The Alexia, the interstellar jumpship the dropship was currently attached to, had misjumped. He heard various reports flooding in. He heard that they were not where they were supposed to be. He heard that the Alexia had blown a helium seal from around it's K-F drive and had ordered all dropship to disengage and make a run for the planet they had strangely jumped into orbit around. He found that strange because he knew that for a regular jumpship like the Alexia, jumping into orbit was near impossible. Jumpships needed to be in parts of the solar system devoid of any gravity forces in order to jump; all jumpships needed to stay in these gravity devoid area's where as warships could move freely through the system, warships had conventional engines they could use to move throughout the system where as jumpships had none. Usually a jumpship would come in at the nadir or zenith jump points of a system, the areas at the poles of the system's sun that formed a gravity well and made conditions perfect for a jump; or if the circumstances were extreme enough, say the need to slip into a system unnoticed and close to a planet for an assault, then a pirate point was used. But these points were very iffy at best, and if you happened to calculate the equations wrong… well, he was thankful at least they were whole and not stuck in interstellar limbo. Regaining his ability to move around the zero-g environment of the ship he unlatched his belt and straps from the jumpseat he had been sitting in and began to float toward the doorway. He was of no use in the bridge, and he should probably check on his Mech anyways. The sudden wave of nausea reminded him maybe he shouldn't have been so quick to get up, put with sheer force of will he calmed his churning stomach and made his way through the hatch to the ladder tubes that connected one section of the ship with the others. As he moved through the hatch he was nearly run over by another rush of technicians and crew with reports. Taking a deep breath of the metallic recycled air he moved through the tubes past the living quarters section and toward the mechbay. Ten minutes of moving in zero-g floating and having to stop to allow people with more important duties through he was taking his first step onto the mechbay catwalk when he heard the loud pangs and clangs of the locking mechanism that holds the egg shaped dropship to the skin of the long and phallic shaped jumpship unlock and release it's tiny charge into space. He smiled to himself remembering how he and his buddies would crack jokes at how, because most jumpship were shaped like a penis to house the giant K-F drive, that they would "penetrate the folds of space." The joke had worn out quickly and now he paid the shape of the jumpship no mind. No, he had bigger things to worry about. He braced himself just as gravity reacquainted its self with him again. Slamming down just as the dropship's engines ignited and sent them hurtling toward the planet below. By the g-forces that slammed into his still queasy body he guessed they were making full burn for the unknown planet below. He continued to brace himself until inertia caught up with him and he was able to move relatively freely again, only this time with some gravity to keep his feet planet on the ground. He smiled at this as he never really liked zero-g and much preferred the feeling of the ground at his feet. He moved along the catwalk toward his Mech, too busy to feel the sense of awe as he walked among rows and rows of towering giants. These giant metal war machines stood before him in their docking bays like silent sentries. Ranging all shapes and sizes, some humanoid in appearance while somewhere utterly alien; all had one thing in common: they were all the pinnacle of warfare, able to destroy cities all by themselves. He moved to rack on the catwalk and took a cooling vest from it as he watched the technicians that maintain the giant war machines scurry about, prepping the Mechs for landing. He smiled as he watched them work, removing his fatigues to the shorts he wore underneath and tying the top half around his waist, leaving his muscular and toned chest exposed for but a moment before he slipped the thick vest over his skin. Though he did not know the outside weather on the planet it would not matter inside the cockpit of his Battlemech. Inside it would be a sweltering sauna, the heat that rose up from the fusion engine that powered the machine coupled from the extra heat that added to it from weapons fire would mean that he would need the cooling vest's ability to draw the heat away from his body and keep him cool. Though he new he would be sweating by the time the day was through. He made his way across the catwalk and to his Mech. He looked up at the skull face of his hundred-ton Atlas, one of the if not the most powerful Mechs ever created. Though it's huge stature and skull shaped head made it radiate fear, it was the weapons that brimmed from it that struck the real fear in friend and foe alike. The Mech was the undisputed king of the battlefield and it even struck fear in pilots of Mechs of comparable size. He walked over to the single man elevator platform and nodded to the tech manning it to lift him up. The tech nodded back and hit a button and he was lifted to just about the right height. He took the key that was on a chain wrapped around his neck and using placed it in the keyhole in the side door that was the entrance to the head of his Mech, in the head was the cockpit, and the irony of the fact that he would be residing where the brain would reside never failed to strike him as the door read the magnetized key and allowed him to enter. He walked into the cockpit; small to be sure but larger then others because of the Mech's sheer size, and to the padded seat that was his command couch. He sat in the seat and reached over to the side and opened the armrest on it. Taking out a tube from it he attached the end of the tube to his cooling vest and squirmed as the feeling of a thousand worms moved over him that let him know that the coolant was now flowing through his vest and the vest was working. He then rested the tube in its pre cut niche and closed the armrest before leaning over and opening the compartment on the side of the chair. Inside the compartment was his neurohelmet and he removed it and placed it on his head, moving it from side to side until he was sure the contacts were secure. He then opened a compartment on the inside of his chair by his leg and removed a number of sticky patches attached to wires and the wire that would connect his neurohelmet with his Mech. He placed the patches over his heart and over his chest so that his health could be monitored and then inserted the plug to the main wire into his neurohelmet. Everything connected and secured he finally taped the button that would bring the main computer online and start up the start up sequence. The computers voice came up, a dull and toneless female voice. 

" The sins of the father…"

" Are not the sins of the son." He responded. This was the special pass phrase that he used so no one could steal his Mech. Every pilot had to go through what he just went through, and the phrases others used range from the mundane to the down right hilarious. He smiled to himself as he heard the computer ring out with the correct beep and heard the engine begin to power up. He then leaned back and gripped his joysticks as the 360 degree display came up in front of his eyes, giving him a full view of the all around him as well as radar, his damage, the weapons available, and the weapons selected as well as his heat build up. His hands wrapped around his joysticks and he swung the golden crosshairs of his display in front of him and took note as it clicked off the correct distance in meters between him and the thing he was pointing at. Still waiting for the engine to come totally online buckles himself into his chair with the cross straps that lay at the sides of the command couch. No sooner as had he connected the buckle when he was thrown against the straps by a sudden jerk that the ship made. He muttered a string of curses as loud thumps began to sound from the bay door in front of him. His eyes narrowed and he took a deep breath as the door ripped from the dropship, sucking everything and everyone that was not tied down outside into the blue sky and the green forest of the planet below. Looking out at the blue sky he saw something quickly fly past as the dropship descended. It's green scaly hide and distinctive shape burned deep into his mind as what he saw for only a moment made him wonder like he has never wondered before.

" What? Naw… it couldn't be… I could have sworn that was a dragon." He thought to himself. Suddenly a loud creaking sound as heard behind him and his Mech jerked forward, causing him his body to slam against the straps and back into the padded surface of the command couch. His hands tightened around the joysticks that controlled his weapons as a feeling of utter helplessness gripped him, the engine that powered his Mech was still in start up, and as such he had no way to control his Mech. The dropship rolled its egg shaped frame to the side as he saw flames leap up in front of the opening the door and the ground come into view. He thought to himself " Uh oh… this no good." And suddenly everything got quiet as with a loud creaking sound and a metallic snapping sound the ground started to rush toward him.

" Which brings it back to my current situation." He thought as the ever-present ground continuously moves closer and closer still. He wished his last moments had gone back to happier times, like playing with his brothers back at home when he was a child. Or when he first piloted a Mech and the thrill he felt. Or that hot night he had on Tharkad when his father dragged him there to present him before the other FedCom elite, how he met a woman in a bar he managed to slip away too and how she took him home and they had passionate sex the entire night until the sun came up. He laughed inwardly; they never even knew each other's name. He forced himself to not become lost in the past and came back to reality. He gritted his teeth and slammed his feet down onto the pedals beneath his feet. He was not totally surprised when nothing happened, the engine was still in start up and with our the engine there was no plasma to force out of the jump jet's of his Mech. But he had to try, damn it; he had never surrendered himself to a hopeless situation, to anything really, in all his life and even at the end he refused to accept fate. He hurriedly tried to figure out a way to get out of his predicament. Only with a loud crash and the sound of metal gnashing against metal did he surrender to the impact, and to unconsciousness.

The first movement of his head made the darkness only less so. And a minuet later the next movement pulled him from the abyss enough to allow him to open his eyes. He looked about the cockpit and was surprised to see it more or less intact, his displays were out, but it did not take him long to realize that that was because his neurohelmet was half hanging off his head. It also did not take him long to realize that he was practically hanging from the straps of his command couch. As the last vestiges of his forced sleep left him he also noticed a growing and throbbing pain coming from his ribs. Before the pain grew to intolerable levels he secured his helmet and reached for the compartment on the side of his chair, digging around for a bit and finding the pain killing med patch. He takes the white patch in his hand and peels from it the covering to the sticky film. Letting the useless wax paper fall to the floor he slapped the patch over his heart and felt better as the rush of drugs filled his bloodstream. The pain receded into the background as he tapped a few buttons and flipped a few switches from the myriad of buttons and switches before him. He grunted with effort as he focused his mind and willed his Mech to stand. The giant war machine lifted its self from the ground and as it rose to full height stumbled backwards a few steps as if off balance, shaking the earth with each clumsy step. He struggled with the controls but managed to keep the Mech upright and then looked off to the side where he had felt the imbalance. What he saw made him sigh in relief and in a bit of sorrow, relief because his was not unbalanced because the gyro that worked off his own sense of balance had been damaged, and sorrow because the Mech's right arm had been torn from it, crushed in the fall. He watched it for a moment as a sickly sack of myomer, the bundled fibers that acted as the Mech's muscle and allowed it to move more like a human then a robot, fell from the jagged edged stump of an arm. He stopped paying attention when his display finally came up again, the computer having rebooted. What he saw made his heart sink. His entire right side was basically stripped clean of armor as far as a Mech on Mech battle was concerned. He sighed again and turned his Mech around in order to get the lay of the land. He saw how off in the distance a giant gash had been formed in the earth, like a god had taken a knife and had gouged deep into the moist dirt. Slowly he walked toward it, taking his time to adjust to the loss of the war machines arm. Fifteen minutes later he was descending into the gash and walking with it toward what he hoped was the crash site of his dropship, and hopefully, the survivors of the crash. As he approached the cliff as the end of the gouged out earth he gulped. He hoped beyond hope that the landing in the ravine at the bottom of the cliff had not killed more of his men. But when the sea blue water came into view, so much like the color of his eyes, and he tilted the Mech's body a bit to peer over the edge and into the deep abyss of the blue water, tears ran down his cheeks. The sadness that filled his heart was beyond any he has ever felt before, and in anger he slammed his fist into the armrest. He whispered through a torrent of tears, his voice rising into a somber fury. " No… god why…. Why them and not me! Why!" He then bowed his head as he turned and walked away from the edge of the cliff and cried. He cried for the lost men and women of that ship, his men and women under his command. Those that had died so fruitlessly, not in battle, but in the bottom of the sea. But mostly he cried because he was alone, no one except him had survived as far as he knew. No communications from the other ships and no contact from the Alexia. He was all alone in this strange and alien land, and so he began to allow himself to slip into and drown in his sorrow. As he was about to fall into the deep abyss of an depression he would languish in the rest of his life, a voice inside his head called out to him.

" Don't you dare! Don't you even disgrace their deaths by giving up. They would have followed you into hell because they loved and respected you because you never gave up, no matter what the odds against you. If you give up now they would have died for nothing. Now, you pull yourself together and move on, but remember their sacrifice, remember them, but never let yourself stop being who you are because of them. They died following because the believed in you, you must now honor them by remaining that person they believed in." It was the voice of his father; it was the speech he was given when the members of his first lance command had died because of decisions he had made, decisions that were the best ones he could make that saved the lives of an entire battalion. He had realized then that leading men was not a right but a responsibility, and he took up that responsibility with his heart and soul from then on. Never had he made a command since that he did not think of his men and lives first. Never since had he given an order that he himself did not help carry out. And now it is his father's words that bring him back. He knew what he had to do now. He had to survive in this strange place and get word home to his fallen comrades families about their deaths. He had to honor them by being who he was, a warrior and a survivor. His depression faded in that instant and was replaced by a drive. I drive to explore this strange new world, to seek out word of the others, and to get back home. His eye burned with determination as he headed away from the cliff and his voice cut through the air inside his Mech as he headed toward new adventure and new possibilities.

" My name is Jason Davion, and I am a warrior." 

THE END.


End file.
